


The last frontier

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre los hermanos Winchester hay cosas que van más allá de cualquier límite o frontera. [PWP] [Wincest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last frontier

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ y todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a _Eric Kripke/CW,  Warner Brothers_ y posiblemente a otros que no se mencionan aquí. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 

 **Título:** The last frontier

 

 **Pairing** : Dean & Samuel Winchester

 

 **Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

 

 **Palabras:** ~2189~

 

 **Resumen:** Entre los hermanos Winchester hay cosas que van más allá de cualquier límite o frontera.

 

 **Notas y Advertencias:** **PWP**. Alguna mención de sucesos de las tres primeras temporadas. En este fanfic hay incesto, sexo explícito entre dos hombres y lenguaje adulto, si algo de esto te incomoda, dale al click  de regreso.

 **Beta** : RoHoshi

 

 

_The last frontier_

_I'm on the highway to hell. No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down..._

 

 

La noche ha empezado como una más, un bosque más, un motel más, la última bestia a la que matar —son tantas que ya ha olvidado lo que era, un _wendigo_ , un hombre lobo, un chacal o un espectro, ¿qué más da? Es sólo otro más de esos negocios de _su_ familia—. Hubo sangre, balas de plata, un poco de juego, adrenalina y el calor de Sam... Sam... _su Sammy_. Con esa espalda kilométrica y los brazos como robles cuidándole, unidos, codo con codo, hermanos y cazadores, como tiene que ser.  Lo malo es que nada es como antes, y que le maten, por sus santos cojones, si tiene una puta idea de qué es lo que les pasa.

A menudo cuando están en la última habitación de alquiler, se detiene y le observa, Dean siente que no le conoce, a menudo piensa que se le han evaporado los sesos, a menudo considera que al fin se ha vuelto loco. Han sido años, casi una vida entera llena de hoteles, llena de espacios compartidos, llena de peleas tontas y  llena de noches de caza. La cama, una cosa cutre, apenas un somier que chirría escandaloso, un colchón hundido, sábanas que raspan pero que —oh milagro—, están _o parecen_ limpias, apenas puede aguantar su peso. Pero es que _todo_ parece más pequeño si _su hermanito_ —ese joputa de piernas interminables—, está cerca. Todo se vuelve minúsculo en comparación, el catre, la mesa, el portátil, el cuartucho de paredes empapeladas, incluso él mismo, pero eso no lo reconocería ni aunque le capasen, que conste, si hay alguien grande allí ese es él, el mayor de los Winchester.

 Sostiene entre sus manos una caja de primeros auxilios que Sam... Sam, _su Sammy,_ siempre le obliga a renovar. Nervioso como si fuese un novato, se le acerca, maldiciendo a todo y a nada, porque desde hace unos meses, ¿quizás fue en Alabama, Kansas o Florida? ¿Quizás fue en el último pueblucho a tomar por culo donde habían herido de nuevo a Sam, Sam, _su Sammy?_ La cosa es que hace demasiado que tiene ese monstruo alojado en medio del pecho y no hay manera de olvidarse, no tiene cojones, no puede. Y aunque le duela, Dean Winchester reconoce que _no tiene los suficientes cojones_ para obviar un segundo más esa avidez que le impide razonar. Así que nada, como se dice en estos casos, de perdidos al río, no piensa, se deja hacer, manso como un puto corderito —que pedazo de mierda de excusa Dean—. Sin embargo, ¿qué más le queda? Está aburrido de toda esa angustia, de esa sensación en la boca del estómago, del ahogo, de la necesidad, y si hay algo que _no_ es Dean, es paciente, y su aguante desde luego, hace mucho tiempo que ha pasado a ser historia.

 

Pero es que es Sam... Sam... _su Sammy_ , y es todo piernas interminables, muslos de acero que le aprietan, y es joder _, es Sam,_ que le envuelve por completo, que encaja contra su pelvis de modo demencial, y es largos dedos inquietos y morenos, es Sam, Sam, _su Sammy_ , que arde debajo de su cuerpo, y Dean no sabe cómo mierda ha llegado hasta allí, a aquel camastro infernal que resuella como una perra en celo mientras tira de la camiseta desgastada que le tapa y entonces descubre ese vientre plano y liso —y hostiaputa, ¿desde cuando se la ponen dura los ombligos?—. Y es Sam... Sam... _su Sammy_ , que jadea en su oído y se burla, «vamos, no soy una Barbie, ¿a qué coño esperas?»

Y de pronto están sudando y retorciéndose mientras gruñen, y se besan, y se muerden y se chupan. Y Dean nunca, en toda su puñetera  vida ha estado tan empalmado. Hay dientes, lengua, saliva tibia que se desborda y resbala por la barbilla rasposa de Sam... Sam... _su Sammy_ , que brama como si no pudiese respirar, alzando las caderas para frotarse contra su paquete y tira de los vaqueros, y le insulta, y le mete mano —y, _oh joder,_ que bien encajan esos largos, _larguísimos_ , dedos alrededor de su polla—. Han rodado hasta que las sábanas se les pegan a la espalda, arrugadas y pegajosas. Hay besos en la garganta, seguidos de un largo lametón que le recorre la yugular —y oh Sam... Sam.. _su Sammy_ —, que sabe a cobre y a sal, un regusto amargo, como a pólvora y tierra, a agua caliente y jabón barato. La lámpara cae al suelo, y una multitud de sombras locas rebotan por las paredes, mareándole.

Están resollando como animales, pero subirse a horcajadas de las caderas de su hermano parece ser la única forma de detener el calor que le pulveriza la carne que recubre todos y cada uno de sus huesos y —Sam...Sam.. _.su Sammy—, es_ ojos intensos que brillan en la penumbra que le piden, _le exigen_ más. Entierra los dedos entre esos mechones —pareces una puta Spice, Sammy, ¿lo sabías?, pero lo que de verdad quiere decirle es, ¿esto es lo que quieres Sammy, te gusta esto Sammy?—, esos malditos mechones que son pura seda, caliente y mojada, y le laten los huevos de ganas, con sólo tocar y apartarle el pelo que le impide verle tal y como quiere, le laten _los putos huevos,_ quiere sacársela y meneársela, sueña con correrse a lo bestia, empaparle por completo —sí, sí, eso sí que sería marca de la casa, ¿eh Sammy?—, pero en cambio se dedica a descubrirle como si no notase la polla entumecida, la sangre ardiendo, pidiendo, demandando... Tiene su aliento ardiente contra la lengua, su olor, ese jodido olor a macho, sudor limpio, algodón y  lo único que acierta a pensar es que ese tío que le ha puesto cachondo a muerte es Sam, Sam... _su Sammy_.

Se ha perdido en la sensación de esa mano _inmensa_ posada  con la delicadeza de una niña sobre su hombro —¿ahora somos finolis Sammy?— y esos labios que hacen un puchero de niño chico que tan bien le funciona, que siempre le ha servido —¿puedo ir contigo Dean...? tengo miedo Dean, sólo por esta vez Dean, Dean tengo sueño, hambre, estoy aburrido Dean... te quiero Dean...—, y él como el pringado que es se inclina y le obedece y le come la boca, dientes que chocan, dejando que las lenguas se enrosquen en un baile frenético, gime y _me cago en Dios Sam,_ tu boca es un pecado. Le sostiene la cabeza y le sujeta allí, sin moverse, contra el colchón, —porque es suyo y va a hacer con él lo que le salga de la polla—, y las yemas bajan, sugestivas, son pura lascivia, quiere recorrerlo por completo, todos y cada uno de esos dos metros de músculo.

Se moja los labios hambriento y se lanza a por esa vena que palpita y la muerde y la chupa como si fuese un jodido vampiro, la sal explota en su paladar, y le sabe mejor que cualquier cosa que se haya comido nunca, y se promete que es eso lo que va a hacer con él, con Sam, Sam... _su Sammy,_ se lo va a comer, entero, todo para él, es el puto buffet familiar, gratis y sin letra pequeña. Y nunca ha hecho eso con un tío, pero que cojones, el cuerpo le pide marcha, y le pide morder, quiere destrozarle, escucharle aullar a la luna mientras se lo merienda —eres un jodido tentempié crío, que te quede claro—. Entonces le araña y le chupa más fuerte, y quizás, sólo quizás, se esté planteando pasar la lengua por toda esa hermosa erección casi púrpura que se derrama  llorona sobre el vientre de Sam, Sam... _su Sammy_ , que maúlla bajito —¿qué pasa Sammy, ahora eres una virgencita?—. Y eso es cojonudo, es mejor que matar con su rifle, es mejor que una rubia con minifalda que no lleva bragas, es mejor que un big mac, es mejor que un tequila largo, es mejor que un Bourbon doble. Es mejor que TODO. Es Sam que se derrite bajo sus manos como mantequilla, Sam, que ruge y grita y pide y gime, y se entrega y al mismo tiempo le sujeta y le doblega: Dean así...¿ves como me pones Dean...?, más fuerte Dean, sigue, toca, aprieta Dean, no voy a romperme Dean... _joderjoderjoderjodermierdaqueboquitatienesDean_...

Y  lo único que puede hacer es sacar la lengua y dejarla resbalar por toda esa verga caliente, gruesa y dura, salada y amarga, —oh mierda, _mierdamierdamierda_ , va a ir al infierno _de nuevo,_ porque jura que le laten hasta las uñas de los pies mientras hunde la punta en la hendidura empapada y succiona con fuerza, porque su Sammy es un manjar del que no se hartará en su vida—, y esos párpados pesados casi no le dejan ver las pupilas de su _hermanito._ Así que le dice —le ordena—, que abra bien los ojos, porque tener a un Winchester entre las piernas no es como para no verlo, Sammy. Y Sam, Sam... _su Sammy_ que cuando quiere es una zorra, pero que a veces también sabe ser un buen niño va y le obedece —de entre todas las jodidas veces, va ahora y le hace caso, hay que joderse—. Flequillo oscuro y espeso, dientes blancos, lengua roja, y esos putos dedos que le guían, _sísísísísísí_ por favor... —¿Qué has dicho Sammy? Repite eso—, y su boca tiene vida propia, y entonces chupa y jadea y se muere de puro vicio porque es la primera vez en su vida que Dean Winchester le come la polla a nadie y es lo mejor que ha hecho jamás y encima sabe que es bueno en _eso_. Es el puto amo en lo que se propone, y si quiere chupar pollas, lo hace mejor que nadie. Punto. Final.

Y de nuevo están rodando, sábanas y chasquidos, el cabecero rebota como si estuviese poseído, hay una telaraña en la esquina del techo y Sam...Sam, _su Sammy_ es un bulto pesado y caliente, almizcle y sudor, y miel y pestañas y ojos infinitos, es gruñidos atascados en la garganta y saliva, y es un puño que le aprieta, sus pollas se frotan con un ritmo casi doloroso, al unísono. Se empuja como un desquiciado, fuerte, rápido, como si el Apocalipsis estuviese _otra vez_ a la vuelta de la esquina, y no le importa nada. Si depende de Dean el mundo se puede ir a tomar por saco, porque Sam...Sam.. _.su Sammy_ les tiene bien, muy bien sujetos; están duros y calientes, suaves, acero y seda, y están _deliciosamente_ mojados. Y todo se reduce, de nuevo, a una lengua recorriéndole el cielo de la boca, a jadeos, a pupilas dilatadas y a dedos enterrados en esos cabellos, y sus palmas amasan ese culo prieto que le empuja, _másmásmás_... Dean _mecorromecorromecorro_ y no espera, y se impulsa una vez más. Esos putos dedos, esas manos inmensas y entonces se mojan los dos, espeso, turbio y viscoso. Su puño —ese puño de gigante—, ordeñándole, hasta que le duelen los huevos, hasta que no tiene nada, hasta que sí, se cree que el mundo se acaba porque tener encima a Sam, Sam... _su Sammy,_ que se derrumba sobre él con todo ese cuerpo lleno de heridas, cobre, sal, piel es lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca. Sam que le gruñe en el oído: tienes tantas pecas Dean, podría lamértelas una a una Dean, quiero comerte entero Dean, me vuelves loco Dean, Dean... _Dean..._

Y no quiere que acabe, por una vez no tiene prisa, no le importa estar pegajoso, oler a sangre, a sudor, a sexo sucio y a jabón de mala muerte. Se enredan en un beso urgente, como si no estuviesen cansados, como si no acabasen de derribar la última frontera, y eso que en lo de romper las reglas, ellos —los putos Winchester—, son los reyes. Dean se da cuenta que no puede obligarse a sentir alarma, o arrepentimiento, que entrelazado contra ese hombre moreno, lustroso y caliente, que gime y que ronronea —joder Sammy, eres una puta chica llorona, ¿ya estás ovulando?—, y le mira con esos ojos que le desarman, que son su mayor fortaleza y su mayor debilidad, porque por Sam... Sam... _su Sammy_ , Dean está dispuesto a morir, a renacer, a vender de nuevo su alma y a sufrir cuarenta años _más_ en el puto infierno. Lo que no está dispuesto a hacer Dean, es a dejarle ir, porque Sam...Sam... _su Sammy_ es suyo, es su niño, su hermanito, es su TODO, es ese al que enseñó a ir al baño, al que llevó de caza, al que prometió querer y amar y cuidar, y si hay algo que Dean Winchester sabe hacer, es cumplir con sus juramentos. Mientras hunde la lengua entre esos labios hinchados, preñados de besos, que saben a dulce y a pecado, Dean sabe que no hay nada que no daría por él, porque es Sam... Sam... _su Sammy_ ,  y eso lo resume todo y que se joda el resto.

 


End file.
